Les chemins perdus
by Nelja
Summary: Shôjo ai, AkiraShiina. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du manga. Il y a les regrets devant ce qui ne pourra plus jamais arriver, et la peur devant ce qui le peut encore...


__

__

Tout appartient à Mohiro Kitoh. Cette fic contient de gros spoilers jusqu'au dernier tome (le douzième) de Naru Taru (donc au-delà de la fin de l'anime).

Il y a aussi du très léger shôjo ai Akira-Shiina, et bien sûr, comme c'est Naru Taru, des thèmes sombres (morts, fin du monde, etc...)

* * *

Une infinité de possibilités se présente, à chaque seconde, et on laisse derrière soi toutes ces choses mortes qui s'accumulent, tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire, ce qu'on aurait pu devenir, et qu'on a perdu pour toujours.

Akira aurait pu endurer son père, effacée et soumise (et la fin du monde serait venue quand même, que ce soit avec elle ou malgré elle, qui est-elle pour changer les choses ?)

Elle aurait pu, quand on lui a donné ce couteau, bien avant peut-être, s'effacer du monde, pour toujours (oh, ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne rien savoir de ce qui est arrivé ensuite ! mais il est trop tard maintenant).

Elle aurait pu, peut-être, dire à Shiina ses sentiments pour elle, et... et elle ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé, mais c'est peut-être la seule chose qui aurait pu faire une différence, la seule blessure qui aurait pu faire saigner encore son coeur résigné à l'horreur quotidienne, le seul bonheur qui aurait pu la sauver, peut-être.

oOo

Shiina vient la voir à l'hôpital. Parfois. Souvent. Cela n'est jamais assez pour Akira, bien sûr, mais très souvent quand même.

Shiina sourit dans ces moments ; elle trouve la force de lui sourire, à elle, alors Akira peut sourire aussi.

La prochaine fois je lui dis, se jure-t-elle en son coeur.

Elle ne le fait jamais, bien sûr.

oOo

Il y a ce moment où elles regardent le ciel d'un gris de cendre - plus personne ne voit plus jamais le soleil, maintenant, et peut-être les plus forts auront-ils le temps de le retrouver un jour, mais pas Akira, elle en est persuadée.

"Le soleil me manque..." murmure Akira. (Il lui semblait si indifférent et cruel, autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse faire une différence, et pourtant...)

Shiina baisse la tête, si sombre. Cela ne lui va tellement pas, ce n'est tellement pas elle, cette lumière éteinte, que le coeur d'Akira se déchire.

"J'ai essayé..." dit-elle. "j'ai levé jusqu'aux nuages les mains de la terre, mais je n'ai pas pu les disperser, ils sont trop denses, trop épais... et je ne peux pas non plus reprendre toute cette poussière en nous..."

Elle a l'air si petite et fragile, une enfant encore, quand elle ajoute, doucement. "Je pourrais monter jusqu'au-dessus de nuages, dans l'une d'entre elles, bien sûr, et aller voir le soleil. Mais je ne peux pas le faire pour tout le monde, alors..." Merveilleuse Shiina, incapable de n'aimer que quelques personnes, si impuissante avec les pouvoirs d'un dieu.

Et Akira comprend Shiina, trop bien, tellement qu'elle ne trouve même pas la force de la supplier de l'emmener voir le ciel.

oOo

Shiina lui dit qu'elle aime Tsurumaru, et cela fait mal, plus mal que son dos, là où étaient les éclats de verre.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle croyait que Shiina pouvait l'aimer, ce n'est pas ça, elle n'y a jamais vraiment cru, elle n'a jamais vraiment espéré, même quand elle le souhaitait le plus fort...

Mais elle pense. "Il fait peur." Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, ce que Shiina lui raconte, Hoshimaru et le reste, elle pense "Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle, pas vraiment."

Et puis : "Je la connaissais avant."

Et puis, plus douloureusement peut-être, "Ce n'est pas juste, il est plus vieux que moi." parce que cela lui semblait si insurmontable, aux yeux du monde et aux siens, d'avoir quinze ans quand Shiina en avait douze et de l'aimer quand même, et finalement ce n'était pas le problème, et ce n'est pas la jalousie qui la tue, juste cette vision, encore une fois, de chemins jamais empruntés et disparus maintenant.

oOo

La prochaine fois je lui dis, se jure-t-elle encore.

Bien sûr, elle ne pourra pas être aimée en retour ; y a-t-elle jamais cru ? Cela ne la sauvera plus.

Mais peut-être pourra-t-elle se faire consoler, et rester à pleurer dans ses bras, et s'y abandonner, et cela lui suffirait, vraiment, de sentir ainsi la chaleur de Shiina.

Mais c'est seulement un peut-être, et il est possible aussi que Shiina la déteste pour ça (et comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir, elle se déteste elle-même).

La prochaine visite passe encore sans qu'elle ait pu rassembler son courage.

Ce ne pourrait pas être aussi merveilleux que je l'imagine, se dit-elle ensuite, pour essayer de calmer sa rage contre elle-même. Cela ne pourrait pas durer toujours, en premier lieu.

oOo

Il fallait bien qu'elle laisse passer cette occasion une fois de trop.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit, pense Akira, et maintenant je vais mourir. Mais cela ne lui semble pas si grave, parce que les meilleures possibilités de sa vie étaient déjà mortes et desséchées, comme elle le sera bientôt, mais ce sont celles-là qui valaient la peine d'être pleurées.

Le sol semble foncer sur elle à une vitesse folle. Ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est peut-être la meilleure. Parce que cette fois, c'est la dernière. Parce qu'il n'y a plus seulement la chute, mais aussi la terre, en bas, qui est encore un peu Shiina-chan.

La douleur du choc est atroce (elle peut dire qu'elle la connaît, mais pas qu'elle y est habituée, jamais), et alors que sa vie s'enfuit, elle sent Ensof qui l'appelle, de loin, du laboratoire où ils l'ont emmené.

Et bien sûr, elle doit lui refuser ce qu'il demande, parce que dans ces circonstances, qui pourrait vouloir vivre, dragon ou pas, et regarder les autres mourir de loin ?

Elle laisse cette possibilité se flétrir et se recroqueviller, avec sa vie, avec toutes les autres choses laides qu'elle pouvait encore faire, et avec cet aveu muet, au passé maintenant. Mais moi je t'aimais, tu sais ?

Quand Akira sera morte, on enterrera son corps, et peut-être, peut-être que Shiina et elle seront enfin unies, comme ça.


End file.
